


Control

by StarkRogers135



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breeding, Breeding Cycle, Cock Worship, Dom Steve, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant, Dominant Steve, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No Lube, Omega Heat, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pups, Rough Sex, Self-Lubricant, Sharing a Bed, Sub Tony, Submissive, Submissive Tony, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is hardly a summary! XD I have no life so I just write smut and Omegaverse because why the fuck not! Ehehehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control Part 1

Tony was kneeling in front of Steve's lightly leaking, hard cock, a small string of saliva connecting to the tip of Steve's cock to Tony's tongue, the smaller man panting softly, as he moved his hand up and down his own hard cock while he was pushing one...two...three fingers into his wet hole, eyes dilated with lust. Tony was currently in heat and Steve couldn't control himself when it came to lust when Tony was in heat. Tony loved it when Steve went rough on him. Loved it when he was fucked hard by the soldier, getting taught who he really belongs to and feeling the other's knot deep inside of him that always got him sensitive. Tony looked up, Steve's hand gripping brown hair. He was so vulnerable right now, so perfect.

"How bad do you want me?" Steve growled deeply, his cock twitching as he watched his Mate's needy, chestnut brown eyes, hot breath tickling his cock.

Tony moaned softly, the noise coming out like a soft growl of need, as he quickened the speed of his hand on his own cock, roughing moving his fingers that were in his end. "S-So...so fucking bad..." Tony whimpered, bucking his hips up a little into his own touch to show how much he needed his Alpha's knot buried inside of him, the Omega panting. "P-Please..."

"Sorry," Steve purred, "I didn't quite catch that. Mind-" Steve was cut off by a sharp gasp as Tony took his Mate's full length into his mouth until he was nuzzling into the blonde hairs. Steve was actually glad Tony didn't have a gag reflex. Steve moaned harshly, panting, as he set up a rough and quick pace for his hips as he started to thrust quickly into Tony's mouth. "G-Good boy," Steve groaned, watching him, fisting a hand into the brunette's hair. "Just like that. Take me in, baby. Good boy..."

Tony moaned hard from around Steve, the sound nearing a needy growl, breath hitching as he shoved his three fingers into himself, trying so hard not to bite down. He looked up innocently, seductively, at Steve through his dark lashes as the Alpha fucked his mouth. Tony suddenly gasped sharply, feeling himself release into his own hand, panting hard through his nose, as he pumped himself dry of his orgasm and felt himself go soft, continuing to thrust his fingers into his stretched, slick wet hole. Tony's breath hitched slightly when he felt Steve release hard down his throat, the Omega swallowing down his release and slowly pulled off, another string of saliva hooking on to his tongue that attached to Steve cock. "That...answer your...question?" Tony asked huskily in between thick moans.

Steve smirked and pulled Tony off the floor and on to the bed, laying the Omega on to his stomach, Tony moving to his hands and knees on instinct, whimpering with need, as he lapped at his wet fingers. "Steve... _please_ ," he begged, panting. "Need you. Need your knot. _Now_." That did it for Steve. That sent him over the edge. He plunged into Tony's end, who cried out loudly, and started to fuck the other hard and relentless.

Tony was quickly shut up, whining softly, as Steve thrust two of his fingers into his mouth. Now Tony couldn't express himself. Oh, well. 

"Suck." Steve demanded in a husky growl, squeezing Tony's hips hard with his free hand, and dragged his hot and wet tongue up and down Tony's back.

Tony sucked Steve's fingers hard and obediently, panting thickly through his nose again.

"Fuck, Tony," Steve groaned, drilling into his Mate's prostate. "So fucking good for me, baby. Good...good boy..." Already, he felt close to his second release for the day. He did want to cum yet after they had just started. Damn Steve and his horomones. "Atta boy..." Steve purred against Tony's burning hot skin.

Tony fisted the bed sheets hard, also feeling himself get close to his second release. Tony jerked his hips back against Steve's hard thrusts, panting sharply and hard. Tony couldn't even last ten more minutes before he came hard, letting his load out on to the bed sheets, moaning thickly.

Unlike Tony, Steve wasn't able to last _five_ minutes. He came hard and deep into Tony, feeling his knot swell up until he couldn't move anymore, being locked into Tony for an hour. Steve panted hard and pulled his fingers out of Tony's hungry mouth. "You are mine," he purred, lowering the both of them on to the bed so that Tony was flat on his stomach. "You will carry my pup and love him or her forever."

"Y-Yes," Tony rasped, panting, and nuzzled his face into Steve's arm that was in front of him. "Always." Tony nodded and purred softly, his body hot, as his chest heaved, the man trying to find his breath again.

"Good." Steve smiled gently, nuzzling into Tony's neck.


	2. Safe Haven Part 2

Tony had hardly made it through an emergency delivery of his and Steve's baby but the playboy made it through. Right now, Tony was asleep in his hospital room with Steve next to him in a chair. Tony grunted softly, stirring slightly in little discomfort. They had a healthy, baby girl, though they didn't name her yet since Tony wasn't awake at the time. Tony heard a little coo from a baby and a faint "Welcome back, Mom" from Steve.

Steve looked over at his Mate and smiled softly. "Hey," he purred, moved over to be closer. "Coming to join the land of the living?" the Alpha joked playfully. Another coo from a baby girl in Steve's arms could be heard as he watched Tony open his eyes. It was a painful sight because the Omega _looked_ like he he was still in so much pain. After going through a painful, bloody emergency delivery, since Bruce wasn't qualified to do deliveries, all of this paid off to them having a healthy, baby girl.

Tony groaned quietly, shifting in his bed uncomfortably. "Do I have to...?" he whimpered slightly. "I still hurt badly..."

"You don't _have_ to, but it would be nice of you to come back and see us." Steve smiled gently at him, kissing his forehead.

"Us...?" Tony echoed weakly. But...there was only just him and Steve. Wait...the pup actually made it through? Tony beamed with glee, though it was little. "He made it?" Tony asked. Tony's always been having realistic dreams, that made in purr while he was asleep when he was pregnant with the pup, about them having the boy, but, even though his dreams were nice, the gender in his dreams compared to reality were wrong.

Steve nodded. "It's a she, actually, Ton," the Captain said and kneeled next to the bed and laid the baby in Tony's arms, helping his Mate hold her up since the brunette was still weak from giving birth. "See?"

Tony looked down at her with foggy eyes, but he could see well enough to know she had bright blue eyes so far. Tony chuckled softly when she grabbed his finger with her tiny hands. Tony was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even hear was Steve said.

"Tony," Steve murmured, making the other look up with an oblivious "huh". "I said, we still have to name her, Tony." Steve smiled softly and went to lie on the bed next to him, careful not to lay on any wires.

"Right. Yeah. I-I heard you..." Tony joked quietly, thinking for a moment...or five.

"Tony...?" Steve hummed, nudging him softly when the brunette didn't speak for a while.

"What?" Tony jumped a bit, looking over at him.

"You alright?" Steve asked carefully. "Want me to take her so you can sleep?"

"No," Tony hissed protectively over his daughter, holding her firmly, but not too tight. "I'm fine..."

Steve sighed. "If you insist on it, Ton..." he mumbled and rested his chin on Tony's bare shoulder.

"What about Kendall Rose Stark-Rogers...?" Tony suggested quietly after a while, looking up at his Mate.

"I like it~" Steve purred happily and nuzzled the other's neck softly, affectionately.

Tony smirked gently. "There's a funny story behind that name actually." he cooed.

"Oh, do tell." Steve smiled lovingly.

"Well...my mom was going to actually name me Kendall Rose _Stark_ if I came out as a girl," he laughed quietly, getting some of his strength back into his body. "But, I came out as a boy so they stuck with the name Tony."

"Anthony Edward you mean~?" Steve purred teasingly, kissing the other male's cheek.

"Hush, you." Tony rolled his eyes lazily and shifted their daughter so she was still in his arms but laying between them but on the bed.

Steve smirked, resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. "You like it when I call you Anthony~" he hummed gently.

"Only on certain occasions, soldier," Tony confirmed soothingly. "Don't get your hopes _to_ high."

"Fine, fine, fine." Steve huffed out stubbornly.

"Love you..." Tony said quietly, feeling himself start to nod off into sleep, but he tried to deny the wanted feeling of rest.

"Love you, too, Ton," Steve whispered, kissing his hair, and noticed him start to ease in and out. "Go to sleep, baby. We'll be here." he coaxed, petting Tony's hair.

Dark, chestnut eyes looked up into soft, baby blue ones. "Promise...?" he muttered.

A soft smile creeped up on to Steve lips. "Promise," he said. "Sleep."

A lazy, tired hum slipped out of Tony and he was lost in the abyss of sleep.

THE END.


End file.
